1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ion source for the generation of ion beams for doping wafers in the semiconductor manufacturing of PMOS and NMOS transistor structures to make integrated circuits and more particularly to a universal ion source configured to operate in dual modes, for example, an arc discharge mode and an electron impact mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art